Revenge Is Beautiful
by Frantic Jumping Bean
Summary: Or why Frank Longbottom decided to go back to the 'Marauder's Den' cause he's not crazy and has a good reason. And who knew Lily liked to make flower crowns? Fem!Harry. Time Travel. MWPP Era.
1. Chapter 1 - Runes and DADA Lessons

**Revenge Is Beautiful**

 **By Frantic Jumping Bean**

* * *

 **Summary:** Or why Frank Longbottom decided to go back to the 'Marauder's Den' cause he's not crazy and has a good reason. And who knew Lily liked to make flower crowns? Fem!Harry. Time Travel. MWPP Era.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

FJB: I don't own HP universe. JK Rowling does. I just create random and slightly pointless plots.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hey! No worries, I'm alive and well; was just suffering from a really bad case of writer's block and ended up getting sucked into Avengers fandom =P Also, thank you **yuppina22** for motivating me to write.

This is gonna be a funny and fluffy prompt. (At least, I hope that's how it'll turn out.)

PS: This fic. is not Beta-Read, so consider yourselves warned. If you find any mistakes feel free to inform me and I'll correct it.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Runes and DADA lessons.**

 **In which Frank signs himself up to become the Marauders' victim. (He has a good reason, though!)**

Harriah Robbins (formerly known as Harriah Potter) turned yet another crinkly page and stifled yet another urge to bash her head. The book she had picked out - an only copy of 'Applying Runes: Advanced Guide' - to craft her spell, was utter rubbish. None of the runes were recognisable and the presence of the Library Dragon, Madam Pince, was the only thing stopping Ria from yelling out in frustration.

Just as she was considering burning the book and cackling over it's ashy remains, distraction appeared in the form of Frank Longbottom, sinking in the opposite chair, with a cheerful smile. A part of her mind hoped the bloody book realized how damn lucky it was, while yet another part of her mind wondered if she'd finally gone mad.

"Hey Robins! Fancy meeting you here," Frank said grinning at her. Ria put her book down slowly with a mock-suffering sigh "Ah! Mr Longbottom. Must you bother me so with your presence?"

"Alas! Lady Robins, while I offer you my apologies, I am afraid, I must request your assistance on a matter of serious business," he played along, adopting a grievous look.

Ria laughed, "Well, spill it."

"Alright-y then," Frank said, dropping the act with another grin, "it's like this: You are incredible at DADA. Like really good! No, nope! No use denying it," he cut her off when she tried to protest, "we all saw you in action that day; the only one to pass Auror Moody's test!"

"Uh..." Ria groaned, half embarrassed and half not knowing what to say. Absolutely no one had known that Professor Gordon, their usual DADA instructor, had fallen ill and had asked Auror Moody to take over as substitute. So when she along with the rest of the class had arrived to find their classroom utterly trashed, Ria had her wand at the ready as her instincts from the war kicked in.

Apparently, her vigilance aka paranoia, fast reflexes and swiftness in raising magical shields earned her points in Moody's book. Figures.

Frank continued, his words picking up speed, "Three days since he has come and you're already like Moody's new protégé or something. And damn! That bloke's bloody tough to impress. But back to the topic, I've always wanted to be an Auror. Gonna be one when I'm out of school, and I want to get top marks and have Moody's approval. You know the saying 'A bad Auror is a dead Auror.' And if Auror Moody says you're good then he means you're good! So yeah, I was kinda hopping that you'd have free time to train me, you know."

Ria blinked 'wow! That was one fast speech.'

"Ria?" Frank asked worriedly when she didn't answer. Ria smiled at him "Sorry 'bout that. I was just deciphering your speech." He laughed, "So?"

Ria thought about it "Hm. I want to see how you duel first, then maybe your reaction speed. If you're really good, it would be easy for me to teach you. You see, I have a bit of a problem holding back," she said looking sheepish. "It's not always good. But tell me, you're in my year; so how come you're not rooming with the Marauders?"

"Room with the Marauders?!" he asked holding both his hand to his cheeks, acting horrified. "Dylan and I used to hide in the second year's dorm when we first came here. James gathered those three up and pranked us all year. The next year we got the Firsties to let us bunk with them since they were only three. The dorm is a prankster's paradise and their target's hell!"

"Well, since I can't teach you right off the bat, here is your first assignment: you're to room with the Marauders again," Frank made a choking noise and mimed slashing his neck off with his hand, "and you are to survive and avoid being pranked," Ria finished.

"Are you crazy?! No wait, don't answer, I know you are crazy! And if I bunk with those crazies, I'll go crazy."

"Well think of it this way; those guys are unpredictable. If you can survive them, you can survive Death Eaters and other dark plots. Oh and one more thing. This is going to stay between us. You won't tell them anything about your reason. This is basically survival of the fittest!" Ria informed him with a smirk.

"You are sooo evil! Harriah Ronald Robins. Sooo evil!" he told her solemnly.

Ria huffed, "No, I'm not evil. This," she paused to draw a Thurisaz Merkstave rune on parchment, "is evil."

Most of the parchment was filled with clusters of the Hagalaz rune - which, by itself created the basic disruption effect, but when linked with other runes, it caused suffering and illness, irreparable damage or was plain fatal depending on the intent.

"This," she copied a rune from her text painstakingly, "is rubbish!" She glared at the rune as if it had mortally harmed her. Mentally, she placed dishonour upon said rune, upon said rune's family and upon said rune's cow. 'And yep, I'm one step closer to becoming 100% insane,' she thought to herself.

Frank leaned in to see the rune, "I've never seen this rune before. Hang on, which book did you pick? Show me."

He snorted when he saw the cover, "Ha! Of all the books in the Library Ria, you just picked the one that got soaked in pumpkin juice and butter!"

Ria pulled a face which made Frank laugh at her. "Those are two runes Ria, not one. Look carefully. The rune on the next page is so dark you can see it imposed on this rune - Raido."

He took the quill from her and drew it on an empty parchment, then he flipped to the previous page and squinted at the rune, trying to decipher and draw it, "I think this one is some kind of cluster linked rune with a Jera rune as the base, not so sure though; I stopped the classes after O.W.L.s. Well, ok then, I'm going to pack and shrink my stuff there. You had better teach me DADA Robins or el-"

"Got it Longbottom; now go. Your girlfriend is calling you!" she shooed him off by flapping her hand.

Smiling, Ria focused on interpreting the runes Frank had sketched out and then as she wrote down the meanings she frowned as the runes boiled down to two words: temporal expedition.

* * *

"Hey Prongs, look at this!" Sirius called him over when they returned to their dorms, holding up a letter.

"Who is it from?" Peter asked. Remus looked up curiously, "Who is it addressed to?"

James came over and plucked the letter from Sirius' hands. "It's addressed to us"

The others looked over James' shoulders as he read aloud:

 **Dear Marauders,**

 **I have decided to give you an early Christmas gift,**

 **A prank tester/victim/guinea pig.**

 **Have fun and don't hold back!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

As soon as he finished reading, the letter burst into flames and was destroyed.

"What do you think that meant?" Peter asked, looking at the others with a puzzled expression. A loud knock interrupted whatever Sirius was going to say.

"Oi! Open the door."

Remus flicked his wand and the door opened admitting a very nervous Frank Longbottom into the messy Marauders den. "Hey guys! What's up? I hope you don't mind if I bunk with you lot…"

The Marauders exchanged glances as a wicked smile crept on their faces and they looked at Frank as one.

Frank's eyes widened and he gulped audibly.

"O-ohh Fra-ank…"

* * *

To Be Continued

So first chapters' up; I have the second chapter almost ready, so stay tuned folks!

Review or else you'll be the Marauders' next prank victim! ;D


	2. Chapter 2 - Can't deny a little revenge

**Authors Note:** So this chapter happens sometime in early November, after **"Quidditch: Gryffindor Vs Hufflepuff"**. Frank has been the Marauders' victim for weeks and only the noticeable increase in his response time (thanks to the rising paranoia) is keeping him from abandoning the dorm. So payback is only fair, right?

I'll admit, I'm a bit nervous about this chapter; it's more like a filler, but I started this story with this chapter in mind. Hope you like it.

See end for more notes.

PS: This fic. is not Beta-read, so consider yourselves warned. If you find any mistakes, feel free to inform me and I'll fix it.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Can't deny a little revenge.**

 **In which Lily wants to make flower crowns.**

"Wow..." Alice and Lily breathed, wide-eyed. Frank agreed with faint, "Yeah…"

When Lily had dragged Alice – and therefore, Frank – for a little ingredient hunting that evening, she had not expected to stumble upon the cluster of small, white winter flowers. Not of much use for potions and too small for any vase.

In fact, any other time the flowers wouldn't have seemed so impressive; but the tiny six petalled things seemed to glow softly against the smooth velvety darkness.

"Beautiful," Alice murmured, utterly enchanted. Lily just nodded her head, for it was breathtaking.

And therefore, of course, Frank had to break the moment – though to be fair he was trying to be romantic.

"Although," he said to Alice with a soft grin, "not as beautiful," he bent down swiftly to pick one, "as you," he finished as he tucked the flower in her hair.

And there they go doing the stare-y doe-eyed thing, Lily mused with a huff of laughter.

"Problem, Evans? I was trying to have a moment here," Frank scowled at her. "Sorry to interrupt but Alice is allergic to pollens. I'd stick with chocolates if I were you," Lily retorted smirking.

Alice giggled at Frank's horrified face, "Don't worry Frank, it's only just a mild allergy. Lily likes being mean," she said throwing a mock-scolding look at Lily. The redhead simply stuck out her tongue.

Reaching up, Alice plucked the flower from her hair and tucked it gently into her pocket. "It really sweet of you though," she smiled, giving a soft chaste kiss to reassure him.

Mentally sighing, Lily decided to let them do their stare-y thing again and crouched down to properly examine the flowers. On closer look, not all were the same. Some had very pale yellow centers while others had slight spots like freckles. There were many white buds and also flowers even smaller than the ones they initially saw with slim stalks. Lily traced her fingers along their stems and found them long and bendy, the kind of stems that she knew would be easy to weave in hair and braids and make pretty flower crowns and circlets.

"Pity to leave 'em be, yeah?" Alice asked. Well, guess their moment was over. "Yeah," Lily sighed standing up, "I just, well, I wish I could make flower crowns or braid them in -"

"Ha! Lily you can't plait to save your life!" Alice crowed. Lily pretended not to hear her best friend. "Tuney and I used to do it all the time when we were kids."

Her mum would give her clips and hair ties and she'd use them to make a mess of Petunia's hair trying to braid it. Her sister would laugh and tie both their tresses in pretty hairstyles and then Lily would weave in the flowers because she could do that.

Lily closed her eyes. She loved magic and Hogwarts but she missed those days and it hurt her.

"Flower crowns huh? Hm, well I suppose I could try a few hairstyles..." Alice muttered, rolling her eyes at Lily' frown. "Not for me Lils, but, um... how about Elisa?"

"No, and not Helen either. And Simmons would sooner pull my hair than let me anywhere near hers, maybe one of the juniors?" Lily wondered.

"What about Robins?" Frank asked. At that Alice burst out in peals of laughter, bending slightly to clutch her sides. Even Lily couldn't help grinning. "What?" He asked puzzled.

"It's just, well, in Ria's world, a comb and a hair tie is more than enough and occasionally the even the hair tie is debatable," Lily said with a laugh.

Alice who had just taken a great loud gasp for air remarked, "Once I had asked if she wanted to borrow some of my makeup and she looked so horrified! And I thought maybe she'd like some help so I offered and I swear Ria looked like a puffed up scared kitten before she ran out!"

"Ria won't let us do anything and even if she did, she'd rip it off the moment we finish," Lily explained.

Frank smirked, making Lily raise her eyebrow - yes, she picked that up from Severus. "Well didn't she lose a bet to you girls? You could claim your win now," he remarked offhandedly. Alice turned to her, blue eyes going wide as she mouthed, 'please say yes please say yes please say yes,' rapidly.

Lily looked at Frank suspiciously. He and Ria had some kind of mock-rivalry/cold war going on, more on Frank's part than Ria's. "I don't know..." she stalled.

"Come on, Evans," he cajoled, "pretty sure a certain _someone_ would thank you both for your efforts if he _sees her_ ," he sang the last part.

Alice burst out in giggles and she started giving Lily a begging sort of a look. And honestly, at that point even she was convinced. After all, she thought with a grin, looking down at the tiny star burst of white flowers, who was she to deny.

* * *

To Be Continued...

 **Notes:**

I will be cross-posting these fics on archive-of-our-own under the pen-name FranticJumpingBean.

Also, a few things about this 'verse:

I'm focusing on 'snapshots' of her life in the 'past' rather than an entire story. Sorry to disappoint, but I can focus better on smaller fics than a large story.

I haven't actually thought much of how Harry traveled to the past and how her life was before she went back. For now, Harry's(Ria's) tenure at Hogwarts is roughly the same as is shown in the books/movies up to 4th year. Her 5th year is when she's pretty much thrown into the war (I imagine a compressed and mashed up version of the 5th, 6th and 7th year).

Also I haven't decided when, how and why she traveled back in time. Just that she is now in the past and has to deal with it.

The rest I leave it to your imagination! ;)

Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows!

PS: my head!canon Ria is a tomboy who looks at makeup and such things with wide horrified eyes. You can imagine how the 'getting ready for the Yule Ball' part went in the 4th year girls' dorm. =D

Review or else Frank will take revenge on you, next! ;D


End file.
